Lie in The Family
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Pepper O' Riley always felt out of place in her family. Especially with her speed powers. With her mothers constant trips to the hospital and her father's mysteries, she decides to hunt for the truth of her powers and her ongoing nightmares. But will the truth be more then she can bare? And will the person who gave her the powers give her up so easily?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Young Justice fanfic, so I beg you, please be nice. Also, this is a fanfiction, not a novel, so don't go nuts if I make a few mistakes. But I really hope you like it. Please review.**

Chapter 1

"Pepper! For the last time, you are going to be late!" I was really hoping that I didn't hear her, but sadly I did. I rolled over and glared at the clock. It was seven thirty, school starts at eight.

"Mom! It'll only take like five seconds for me to get to school!" I shouted back at her.

"I don't care, maybe I actually want to see you this morning!" she shouted back.

"Ahhh, fine." I groaned at her. I rolled out of bed and fell flat on my face. A growl escaped my lips. I ran to my closet and got changed within three minutes. My new record. I'm trying to get faster, but I keep getting caught up in my clothes. I grabbed my goggles and put them around my neck. I darted and was already downstairs. Mom was making pancakes. There was about a stack of ten on the table. I sat down and already started downing them. She turned and just laughed.

"I would say save some for your father, but he already left." she laughed and put five more on my plate.

"Sorry mom." I grinned. I started shoveling more in my mouth. I looked up at my mom and noticed dark circles around her brilliant blue eyes. She looked as pale as a ghost. "Are you ok mom?"

"Oh yes dear. I just haven't been able to sleep very well." she breathed in deeply. I could tell something was up.

"Mom, have you taken your meds?" I asked.

"Yes dear, and I don't think that's any of your concern. I have a doctors appointment today anyway." she sat down across the table. She sighed and unwrapped the scarf around her head. Revealing her shaved head. Her red hair was just now starting to grow back. It was probably about five inches long. Without even looking at me she spoke up.

"Stop staring dear."

"I'm sorry, I just-" I paused trying to think of the right words.

"It'll be ok dear. I made it the first time I can do it again. Now, don't you have school?" she asked.

"Yes, but I still have ten minutes and it's less then a minute run."

"Then go the long way." she sounded annoyed.

"Yes mam." I got up, kissed her head, slipped on my goggles, and I was out the door. I decided to take the long way just for the heck of it. I love running. It always gives me a rush. Knowing that I could beat a car in a race. I've done it to. I found some guys and I bet them I could beat them running while they drove, boy were they surprised.

I finally got to school. I forgot to put my hair up so I quickly went for my locker to brush it. I yanked the brush through my long red hair and then tossed it up into a ponytail. Still have eight minutes before class. I walked into first period anyway. The teacher looked up confused.

"Miss O' Riley, early as usual." he said. I sat down.

"What can I say? I love to learn." I grinned. He could probably tell I was lying. It's math for peet sake. The day was running long, and it's not even lunch yet. But finally when It was lunch I decided to go take a run around Central City. I go to school and live on the south side. I never get to see anything cool on this side of town so I always go for a run. Maybe I'll run into something cool. Like Central City's two heroes, Flash and Kid Flash. The two fascinate me, their powers are just like mine. I hardly remember fully how I got my powers, but I guess that's a good thing. I always wonder though, would they know where I got them.

Lunch was over and I quickly got back to school. No one noticed I was gone of course. I'm a bit of an odd ball. After school I ran back home, mom wasn't there. Which struck me as very odd because she is always here when I get home. She wasn't here, but dad was. Dad's a doctor at one of the hospitals. He's so mysterious. Even after fifteen years I haven't figured him out. Everyday when he comes home he locks himself away in his study. But this time, someone was in his study with him.

I crept up to the door and pressed my ear to it. Yes, dad was in there, but I couldn't tell who was in there with him. But his voice sounded like something from one of my nightmares.

"Are you sure?" the mystery man asked.

"Yes, I've noticed that she's gotten curious about the Flash. She's wondering about her speed powers." my father almost sounded afraid.

"No matter, she will never know. She won't leave her mother."

"I know she won't, but what if? She's getting to close."

"Enough, she will never know. Flash thinks he can win with his little sidekick. But this one is mine. I created her." chills came over my spine. That voice. Where have I heard it before? So familiar, like my nightmares. Soon I heard shifting in the room so I darted upstairs. I looked out the window and watched my father walk the man out. I couldn't see his face. Created her? I really hope he wasn't taking about me. I was downstairs before dad even got back in the house.

"Hey dad, where's mom?" I asked.

"Hospital." he didn't even look at me. He just kept walking. Before he left the room I ran in front of him.

"Has she been there all day?" I asked the annoyed doctor.

"Yes." he kept walking. Now I was getting annoyed. I ran past him again and stopped in front of his study.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"She'll be fine." he said. Finally more then a one word answer. Now we have a conversation. He walked passed me and locked himself in his study. Whatever, I mumbled to myself. I ran back to my room and looked though all my old sketches. I have a habit of drawing my nightmares. One sketch was just like my dream, fuzzy. It was in the point of view of me laying on a lab table and a man standing over me. I couldn't see his face. The only thing I did see, was a lightning bolt on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I really hope you like it. Please review! Please, I need to know if someone atcually wants me to keep going so I know I'm not writing to a wall.**

Chapter 2

"_Take the voltage up another notch."_

"_But sir, it could kill her."_

"_I said do it!"_

"_Ahhhhhh!"_

"No!" I shot up screaming. Sweat just streaming down my face. I brought my knees to my stomach and put my head in my hands. Doing that I got shocked. I looked at my hands and saw blue sparks bouncing around.

"Not again." I mumbled. I grabbed my gloves from the nightstand and put them on. Does Flash and Kid Flash have these problems? Probably not. I sighed and decided to go for a run. It was only... four in the morning. I got up and put my shoes and goggles on. I also took the hair ribbon that I keep tied on my wrist and put my hair up. I also grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the window. I always go for a run to clear my mind. Which means I go for a run every morning after I have a nightmare. I have no clue what they mean. But I think they have something to do with how I got my powers.

I went from running to jumping off roof tops. It's more of a rush. With my speed it's pretty easy, but I have tripped before. I was out for probably an hour. I ran around Central City probably about thirty times. I got back to my room and just fell asleep as soon as I came in the room.

**7:45**

I heard rooting around downstairs which woke me up. I looked at the clock and was shocked by what time it was. Mom would usually wake me up by this time. I got up and quickly got dressed and was downstairs. Dad was trying to make coffee. Mom usually makes it for him so I don't think he has a clue.

"Where's mom?"

"Hospital." he as still at the coffee maker.

"This early?"

"Yes." he then started hitting it.

"Oh my goodness, move." I pushed passed him and made him a cup. He really is hopeless sometimes. I handed him the cup and looked at him. He looks like he hasn't slept in day's. He looked sad to.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing." he took the cup. "Thank you." he started to walk off but I was in front of him in seconds.

"You know you can't out run me right?"

"Don't start with that. I'm having a long week." he grumbled. Oh my, he's actually talking to me in full sentences.

"Dad, what's the problem? Where is mom?" I asked more sternly.

"I told you. She is at the hospital. Go check if you must. Now, if you'd excuse me I have work to do." I decided to let him keep walking.

"Alright then." I said. I grabbed a few granola from the cabinet.

"I'm so sorry." my dad said before he left the room.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked. But he was already out of the room when I turned around. Now this is starting to scare me. I still had eight minutes until school, but I decided to run to the hospital. I ran until I got to the front entrance then I walked to the front desk.

"Julie O' Riley please." I asked the woman.

"Upstairs, room 234."

" Thank you." I ran up the stairs and found the room. Mom was asleep on the bed. I shook her lightly. She started to mumble and then opened her eyes.

"Pepper?"

"Hey mom, you ok?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked.

"Yes, but I still have six minutes. Now, you didn't answer my question." I gave her a look and she sighed.

"I guess I should have told you dear, but-" tears started to pool in her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I have cancer again." the tears flooded down her face again.

"No, is there anything they can do?" I asked.

"They're going to try and operate." I was now in tears. "Oh sweetheart." I just shook my head and was out the door. I can't lose her. I can not be left alone with me father, if I should really call him that. I decided to skip school today. I have all A's and two B's, they won't care if I skip one day. I ran laps around Central City again. Soon I ran out of granola and I was getting lightheaded. So I went back to my place. It was about ten now and Dad already left for work. Now I decided to be sneaky and go through dad's study. Sadly the door was locked and I'd rather not try and vibrate my molecules. But I do have a bobby-pin, which I'm a beast with. I finally got the door opened and started to go through his files. Nothing but boring medical stuff. But I wasn't buying it. I stated looking under things and in things. I finally found a hidden compartment behind some books on his shelf. There was a file marked **'Project Bolt'.**

I opened it and was shocked with what I found. It was my file and it tied directly to my nightmares. My nightmare did have something to do with how I got my powers. It listed my blood type, how long I was being experimented on, my stat's. It listed voltage numbers to, which has to explain my sparking fingers. But the most shocking thing I found was a hospital list that listed all deaths in the hospital. The date was marked November 11, 1994. It was the date of my birth. Why was this in here? I looked at the list that only had about nine names on it. One name stood out to me. Pepper West, born November 11, 1994. Died at birth. I dropped the list and backed away.

"That's not possible." I started hyperventilating. I quickly put the stuff back into the compartment and backed away.

"It's not possible." but it all point's to possible. Pepper West was born in the same hospital I was and apparently died that day. But I didn't, I didn't die. I took off out of the house and back to the hospital My mom was watching TV.

"What are you hiding?" I demanded.

"Pepper? Why aren't you at school?" she asked.

"Don't change the topic mom. If I should call you that." her eye's grew. "Tell me the truth mom. Am I your daughter?"

"Pepper, your father brought you home from the adoption agency. We couldn't have kid's."

"Adoption agency? Don't you mean he brought me home from work? He brought me home November 12th, the day after my birthday. Adoption agency's don't take the babies from the hospital's until they are at least three day's old."

"What?" he eye's widened.

"I went into dad's study and found a file about me. About how I got my powers. It had a list from the hospital fifteen years ago. It listed everyone who died in the hospital that day, November 11, 1994. One of the names was Pepper West. It said she died at birth." Mom's eye's looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Pepper, I swear I didn't know." she was in tears.

"You didn't know that dad kidnapped me and sold me." her eye's dropped.

"Holy crap you knew!" I snapped.

"I didn't know that you were taken, but, five years ago we came into some money problems. A man came to your father and said he would give us money is we let him use you in some tests. But I didn't know it was an experiment." she was crying.

"I'm sorry, mom. But I can't stay here anymore. I need to find my birth parents and show them I'm not dead."

"I understand."

"Just don't tell dad. Just tell him you never saw me. Later." I ran out the door and back home. I quickly packed a backpack full of clothes and left. I would have to go back to the hospital to find my birth certificate. Unless me "father" burned the copy the hospital keeps. I got back to the hospital and looked around. I did see a room marked FILES. So I'm guessing it could be in there. I did find where the keep the copy birth certificates. I looked through the files. Only one name under West and it wasn't mine. Damn, dad must have burned mine. The name that was under West was a boy named Wallace. He was born on the same day I was. The parents names were Rudolph and Mary West. I wonder if that means anything.

"Hey!" I turned to see a doctor behind me.

"Whoops, got to bolt." did I just say that? I darted past him and was gone before another word said.

**The Doctor POV.**

"What was that?" asked one of the nurses.

"I don't know. But I'm going to call the Flash and tell him to keep his sidekicks in check." I called the mayor to get a direct line to Flash.

"Yes?"

"Flash, you need to keep your sidekicks in check!" I snapped.

"What do you mean? Kid Flash is with me."

"Not him, the other one."

"I don't have another one." he told me.

"Well, a young girl was snooping in the files and she just sped past me."

"Really? Well I'll look into it."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I really hope you like it sooooo far. Please be nice and please review :)**

Chapter 3

**Barry Allen POV**

"Ahhhhh, you have got to be kidding me." I groaned and fell back on my chair.

"What's the problem now?" I forgot Batman was working just a few feet from me. We were in Mount Justice with the kids today. I have a mission in less then an hour.

"Apparently there's a female speedster in Central snooping around the files in one of the hospitals and one of the doctor's just bit my head off thinking she's mine." I groaned.

"Do you need someone to go get her since your working?" Batman asked.

"Well I did say I'd look into it without thinking." I groaned.

"Go get Wally to do it then. They're all just sitting around when they could at least be training." said Batman.

"Good point. I guess you can think of good idea's." I said. Batman shot me a Batglare.

"Never mind, your still scary." I ran into the main part of the cave where the team was.

"Alright people gather around. I have something for you to do today."

"Ahhhh really." groaned Wally.

"Stop groaning kid. It's a simple task, I think. Anyway, there's a female speedster in Central City who was snooping around hospital files and the hospital thinks she's mine. So, I have a mission in less then an hour so I need a few of you to go find her. First, Kid Flash will be going of course. I just need at least three more, who is willing?"

"I'll go." Robin came forward.

"Me to." Megan came up.

"I'll go to." Artemis came forward.

"Alright good. And the rest of you, Batman wants some training done. Just spare with each other until they get back." Wally, Robin, Megan, and Artemis left for Central City.

**Mystery Guy POV.**

"What!" I growled.

"I'm sorry sir. But she ran off. She's looking for her parents."

"Then send the drones after her!"

"Yes sir."

**Wally POV**

"So, how on earth are we supposed to find this girl?" I asked.

"Well, I guess if we see skid marks or a blur go by that would be a good place to start." said Robin.

"No need for that." I said.

"Just saying." grinned Robin.

"Well, maybe that is a good place to start." Megan pointed to explosions going off and people screaming.

"Probably. Let's roll!" I darted off.

"Yo KF, we can't run that fast!" yelled Robin. I got to the battle sight and saw two droids with Lighting bolts on their chests.

"Coming through." A petite female came flying past me and hit a wall. I ran to her.

"You ok?" I asked. She looked up and I thought I was looking in a mirror in a way. She reminded me of my Aunt Iris. Her long red hair was in a pony tail tied by a red ribbon, with a few strands still hanging down. Her piercing green eyes met mine through her goggles.

"I'm fine. Thanks" she smiled and took off running to the droids. She's the speedster.

"Hey KF, is she our girl?" Robin and the others finally caught up.

"Ya." I was still in a trance.

"Yo Baywatch snap out of it." Artemis smacked me in the back of the head.

"I think she need's help." said Megan. I looked to her and one of the droids had her by the neck.

"Don't you dare." she growled at the droid as if she knew what they were about to do. I could see a surge of electricity coming off the droid and it shocked the girl and she went limp.

"Oh no you don't!" I took off running for the droid.

**Robin POV**

"Wow, I think he's lost it. Does he know something we don't?" Artemis asked.

"Who knows. Can one of you get me close to the droids? I think I can shut them down."

"Sure." Both girls went for the droids while I followed behind.

"Ahhh!" Wally just got electrocuted and he collapsed.

"Go Robin!" said Artemis as she shot two arrows at the droids feet and foam surrounded them.

"I'm on it!" I jumped on the droids and ripped the back side of their necks off and started hacking. The two collapsed. But Megan caught the girl before she fell.

**Wally POV**

"Wow that hurt." I groaned as I sat up. I looked up and saw Megan levitating the girl with her mind and she then laid her down.

"Whoa." said Artemis.

"Ya, whoa." said Robin. I moved in closer to the girl.

"Is it just me or does she look like you Wally?" asked Megan.

"Nope, I thought the same thing." I knelt down next to her and pulled out one of my snack bars and unwrapped it. I held it by her nose thinking she may need some food. I was right. Her eye's started to flutter a bit and the she took the bar from me and wolfed it down.

"Am I good or what?" I said with a smile.

"Or what is more like it." said Artemis. I shot her a glare. I looked back at the girl who was watching me. She looked really tired.

"Sorry, that's all I got." I told her.

"Oh well. I guess I'll find more." she smiled softly and stood up. She started to sway a bit and she collapsed again. I caught her before she hit the ground. She fell asleep. I got caught up with how much so looked like my Aunt Iris, or even me for that matter. Who is she?

"We should get her back to the cave KF." said Robin. "I sent Batman a message and said we found her."

"Alright." I picked her up bridal style and we went back to the zeta tube to get back to the cave.

_Recognizing Kid Flash- B03_

_Recognizing Robin – B01_

_Recognizing Artemis- B07_

_Recognizing Miss Martian- B05_

We all came back to the cave and saw Superboy and Aqualad sparing. They stopped as soon as the saw us.

"That was quick." said Conner.

"Well we were looking for a speedster so of course it was quick." I said. Conner just rolled his eyes.

"Is this her?" asked Kaldur. He came closer and then stopped when he saw her face. "She looks-"

"I know." I said. "I'm going to take her to the medical bay. Be back in a minute." I darted off for the medical bay. I ran past both Red Tornado and Black Canary. Who then turned around and ended up following me. I laid the girl on one off the beds and pulled out a lot of my snacks and laid them by her.

"Wally who is that?" Black Canary asked with a shock in her voice.

"I wish I knew."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I guess I didn't make this clear and I apologize. But this is based in Young Justice before Wally's 16th birthday. I hope you like it so far and please review :D**

Chapter 4

**Wally POV**

"Are you sure you don't know who this is?" Black Canary asked.

"Not a clue. But I feel like I'm supposed to know. I mean I feel like I'm looking at myself." I was so confused.

"Wally, do you maybe have any siblings?" she asked sitting beside me.

"Not that I know of."

"Well there is one was to find out." Black Canary found a syringe and took a blood sample. The girl cringed a bit but was still out cold. "I'm going to do a DNA test. I'll come back to you with the details." she left the room. I couldn't help but to grab a back of chips and start eating. Just as I opened the bag the girls eyes started to flutter.

**Pepper POV**

All of the sudden I could smell barbeque chips, my favorite. I had to bat my eyes a few times to get used to the light.

"Your awake." I looked over to see who I was guessing is Kid Flash. He was out of his costume but his voice sounded the same. I almost thought I was dreaming. The red hair, the green eyes, I wonder if he had this feeling.

"Ya, um, where am I?" I asked.

"Mount Justice. You've been out for about fifteen minutes, nothing bad. Hungry?" he offered me the bag of chips and I took it with no hesitation. I wolfed down the chips in a matter of minutes. He pushed more snacks in my direction and I started on them to.

"Thank you." I told him between bites.

"No prob, I know the feeling. So, um, what's you name?" he asked. I stopped eating and swallowed what was in my mouth.

"Pepper." I told him and kept eating.

"Pepper, I like that name. It's kinda sweet and bubbly. I'm Wally." as soon as he said that I started choking on what was in my mouth. He started hitting me repeatedly on the back. I spit into the trashcan.

"Wally, as in Wallace West?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Ya."

**Black Canary POV**

"How is that possible." I couldn't believe what I was seeing on the screen.

"It's a match." said Batman.

"But Wally said he didn't have siblings." I was still in shock.

"Maybe he doesn't know. Look at this." Batman pulled up a copy of Wally's birth certificate and another one that matched his. "This one is the birth certificate of Pepper West. Born to Rudolph and Mary West, Wally's parents. It said here Pepper died at birth. But this is her alright. It's possible his parents just never told him that he was a twin."

"Do you think Barry knows?" I asked.

"Probably not. Barry didn't meet Wally until he was eight." said Batman.

"Should we tell him?" I asked.

"You can, this isn't my spot to tell him."

"Well alright." I left Batman and took out my communicator to call Barry.

"Black Canary to Flash."

"Hey Canary, what's up?"

"I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Nah, I'm done with the mission. I was just about to grab a quick snack before heading home. Please don't tell me bat's is sending me off again."

"He's not, but you may need to sit down for this."

"Why?"

"Trust me Barry."

"Ok, I'm down. What's up?"

"Wally found the female speedster."

"That's great!"

"And I wasn't the only one who saw the resemblance that she has has with Wally."

"What are you talking about?"

"We did a DNA test Barry. This girl, is Wally's twin sister."

"What!" Whack! It sounded like Barry ran into a wall.

"Barry I thought I said sit down."

"How does Wally have a sister and I didn't know?"

"Batman found a birth certificate for Pepper West, born to Rudolph and Mary West, it said she died at birth. But apparently she didn't."

"Does the kid know?"

"I think they both can tell something is up. Wally already said it's like looking in a mirror."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks Barry."

**Pepper POV.**

"Wally, as in Wallace West?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Ya."

"Because my name is Pepper West." I told him. He looked at me for a second and fell off the bed. I think he fainted. I jumped off the bed and grabbed a chocolate bar and started waving it around his face. His eyes fluttered a bit.

"What happened?" a chill came down my spine as I saw Batman walk in. wow, he really is scary.

"I don't know he fainted." I broke of a small piece of the bar and put it in his mouth. He ended up eating it but his eyes weren't coming open. Batman bent down and pulled Wally to his feet.

"Come on kid this is just sad." he said and his eyes popped open. I handed him the candy bar and he devoured it.

"Please tell me I was dreaming on that last thing you said."

"No, my name is Pepper West."

"How is that possible!" Wally was getting fired up.

"Wally you need to calm down. She's telling the truth. We did a DNA test, she is your twin sister. She was apparently supposed to have died in the hospital." Batman then gave me a look.

"I was actually kidnapped from the hospital." I said shyly.

"Why wouldn't mom have told me about this?" I could tell he was getting angry.

"It's possible she had to much grief of losing her daughter that she left it alone." said Batman.

"That is no excuse!" he snapped and ran out at high speed. I just met my brother and he was already gone.

"Now, back to you. How did you know you were taken from the hospital?" Batman asked. I sat back on the bed and he just stood watching me.

" I got curious and went snooping through my 'fathers' study and found a file. It was my file of how I got my powers and it had a list of names of all who died in the hospital on that day and it said Pepper West. My 'mom' told me I was adopted but she didn't know that 'dad' took me. I just put the pieces together."

"How did you get your powers?" he asked.

"My 'parents' pretty much sold me to be part of a test. Not knowing it was the experiment that gave me my powers. I still have nightmares."

"Do you know who did this to you?" I shook my head.

"Alright, the Flash will be here soon. I'll probably get him to go after Wally though. You can meet the team if you wish."

"Ok." I followed Batman out of the medical bay. Hoping my brother would come to accept me.


End file.
